Problem: $\dfrac{2}{6} + \dfrac{3}{5} = {?}$
${\dfrac{2}{6}}$ ${\dfrac{3}{5}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{2 \times 5}{6 \times 5}}$ ${\dfrac{3 \times 6}{5 \times 6}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{10}{30}}$ ${\dfrac{18}{30}}$ $+$ $ = \dfrac{{10} + {18}}{30} $ $ = \dfrac{28}{30}$